


Know Me

by Skeren



Series: World Glimpses [5]
Category: Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little details no one knows about a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Engine Grease

**Author's Note:**

> Written February of 2008.

It was a pain, but it was a pain that he was fully prepared to take on, and more than that, it was one he _enjoyed_. Much as he hated to say it, he just didn't have enough joys in his life. Not that he would admit it, or let anyone else dictate what those joys should be.

His bike was a joy. It was his baby, the design was perfectly tailored to him, the balance was perfect, the power was something only a SOLDIER or similar could control... and nobody else knew Fenrir like he did. He did all the repairs, he tweaked all the balances himself, and that led to the moments like these.

He had a scrub brush in one hand, fingers coated in oily soap as the other. Later, he would reek of flowers, but in the meantime, he would be running out all the hot water, which would, in turn, get Tifa grumping at him.

Like he'd said, it was a pain, but he didn't mind so much. He just wished that the grease didn't soak in so quickly sometimes, that was all.


	2. Chocobos

He hadn't known what to do with the things the first time he'd seen them. They were huge, bigger than him, and something only talked about, never seen, in the cities. Cities he knew. Cities were dangerous and wild, but nothing like this thing, fluffy and yellow as it was. 

He still didn't trust them, even though it had been years since the first time he'd seen them. Some of the others of his sort, the ones who were dying young, loved the things. He honestly could say he'd never understood it. They were too smart, seemed to show a risk of wanting to peck at you in a heartbeat if you did the wrong thing. To say nothing at all of the claws....

But, the princess liked them, and he'd promised to give her a hand. He just sort of wished he'd been able to find Zidane to foist it off on him.


	3. Velvet

He wanted to make a face when he heard about it. Dress uniforms. He knew his wasn't so bad, just formal starched gear, but he'd heard about the kinds of things that SOLDIERs had to wear and he just couldn't believe it. Velvet? No, it was just a rumor, and when he got there, he would see for himself that that's all it was. 

Or so he'd thought. No, instead he saw exactly what kind of dress uniform he was trying to get himself into. Or rather, his eyes wandered there way over to Zack and got stuck. it looked good. It should have looked different, maybe more gaudy? But instead, it looked really, really good. There was velvet, but not as much as he feared. Instead, it was the trim, the edging of the perfectly cut jacket, and lines down the sides of the man's pants. 

It should have looked silly. The confidence Zack was putting behind it made it not. White silk shirt, black jacket, and red velvet. He looked decorated and dignified, at least until he laughed, but he still didn't look silly. 

Grimacing to himself, and wanting to smack himself for his thoughts, he tried not to imagine how badly he would pull off the confidence an outfit like that would need. He wasn't there yet, but he'd get there. He would.

Eventually.


	4. Drought

She was thirsty. Sadly, the sensation wasn't new, and she sighed heavily as she eyed the canyon village closely. If she asked, they would give her something to drink, but that meant giving herself away, something she really, really didn't want to do until she was completely sure that Red wasn't and at her anymore.

It wasn't like she'd thought he'd get up in arms about her borrowing what she had, but apparently that one materia was just a teensy tiny bit more important to him than she'd thought. But that meant she was stuck out in the sun, and apparently there was a drought, because she couldn't find water anywhere.

She knew if she hiked far enough, she would find a stream, or at least some wet plants, but she wasn't an herbal lore person. That had been Aeris. She stopped walking for a moment, sighed, then shook it off and started to walk again. That had been Aeris. She was a _ninja_. 

She just hadn't brought her jug. Which was sloppy, and would have gotten her scolded when she'd been a kid, but she'd been in a hurry. And now she didn't know how to find water on her own, and she refused to give up and admit defeat. 

...Yet.


End file.
